85 Circus Performances
by Sabishii-Kitsune
Summary: A collection of short stories. #16: Rivarly. Kiichi, Erisyuka
1. Chapter 1

**Eighty-Five Circus Performances**

_By: Sabishii-Kitsune_

_(_**_Karneval _**_is owned by _**_Touya Mikanagi_**_.)_

Performance #1:

_Too close._

Everyone loves Saturday night bonding.

But the atmosphere surrounding the Second Ship of Circus seems tense, timid, _and unreadable._ It doesn't feel like it's a happy Saturday night bonding or maybe that's just _them_ who feels that way because, as they stare at the two, it seems that Tsukumo and Nai are enjoying themselves watching the movie.

They were gathered around, sitting on a blanket; Hirato, Yogi, Gareki huddled together focusing on the two rather than watching the movie. Eyeing the two, mostly Nai with suspicion, interest and amusement as the _naïve _boy snuggled his head on Tsukumo's lap, looking completely comfortable. Almost as if it was only _him and Tsukumo_ that exist. No one else.

They stayed like until the movie ended, the credits rolling up and the three still watching the two, who fell asleep at the near ending of the movie, with eyes in comical slits that held amused curiosity, wondering what triggered Nai to act like this. Eyeing the way his arms surround Tsukumo's waist in an almost possessive way.

A few minutes passed and Yogi prepares to stand, deciding its best to move them to their quarters. The shift of Nai's head made him freeze slightly but the look he wore made all of them froze.

Nai, who shifted his head, chin snuggling further into Tsukumo's lap, eyed them. Red eyes blazing with something unreadable as his arms securely locks Tsukumo's waist. The message was immediately understood.

_Mine._

A/N: A little bit OOC, I know. But tell me what you think. R&amp;R. Pairing request are accepted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Eighty-Five Circus Performances**

_By: Sabishii-Kitsune_

_(__**Karneval **__is owned by __**Touya Mikanagi**__.)_

Performance #2:

_In the closet._

Yogi was very careful when he picked this place. He was discreet and was sure no one will know they were there.

No one was supposed to find them, especially not the kids.

"I-it's n-not what you t-think!" Yogi stutters, a blush coloring his cheeks. The two looks unconvinced—on Tsukumo's part anyways, Nai looks too confused.

He tries to untangle himself from Gareki's legs but he wouldn't budge, his legs only tightened more around Yogi's hips. The blond blushed further reaching out for the two.

"N-no s-s-se—"

Tsukumo closed the door, her and Nai's footsteps echoing away.

A breath of relief escapes Yogi's lips then a small squeak as Gareki pulls him closer with a fisted hand on his collar.

"Now. Where were we?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Eighty-Five Circus Performances**

**By: Sabishii-Kitsune**

_(__**Karneval**__ is owned by __**Touya Mikanagi**__.)_

Performance # 3:

_Ice cream_

* * *

The spoon lingers in Gareki's mouth longer than it should as he watches Nai, gobble up his own bowl of ice cream.

Shoving scoop after scoop in his mouth the contended happy look on his face prevented Gareki from saying something along the lines of: where's your manners? You're eating like a damn pig. But you're cute anyways.

The last scoop of Nai's ice cream was immediately swallowed, biting the tip of his spoon; he stares longingly at Gareki's barely touched bowl. Gareki noticing that he's staring removed the spoon from his mouth and took a second scoop from his bowl.

Slowly bringing it to his lips, inwardly smirking as Nai's eyes followed the spoon to his mouth. Gareki observes Nai's face, his lips subconsciously parting as Gareki places the spoon inside his mouth, the boy caught Gareki's stare and immediately looked down, fidgeting in his seat.

Pushing the bowl towards the boy, Gareki lets the spoon linger in his mouth again, Nai immediately looks up with wide red eyes, darting it from the bowl to Gareki then to the bowl again. Removing the spoon from his mouth, Gareki spoke: "You can have it."

The way Nai's face brightens immediately makes Gareki's heart ache. But before Nai could dig his spoon into the bowl, a hand grasped his wrist, stopping him, he questioningly looks at the man seating across him. Leaning forward, Gareki wipes the boy's mouth that is slightly smudged with ice cream; a cheerful thank you came from him later on as Gareki settled back on his seat, smirking to himself.

Nai was not aware of sneaky switch Gareki made with their spoons.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to Salty-the-Catgirl.


	4. Chapter 4

**Eighty-Five Circus Performances**

_By: Sabishii-Kitsune_

_(_**_Karneval _**_is owned by _**_Touya Mikanagi_**_.)_

Perfromance # 4:

_Dangerous_

* * *

This was a dangerous territory that Yogi wasn't carefully treading.

No, not at all careful with his steps and move because he actually didn't plan on stepping on _any _territory much less one that belongs to the _goddess _of the First Ship.

He swallows thickly as Iva moved past him, a glare well placed. Yogi must be a masochist to be _in lo—_going past her territory.

"I-is that a y-yes?" he squeaked, watching carefully as Iva moved ahead, hips swaying in a tantalizing way. She pauses near the door, looking over her shoulders, face blank.

"_Maybe._"

* * *

A/N: Not much but tell me what ya guys think! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Eighty-Five Circus Performances**

_By: Sabishii-Kitsune_

**_(Karneval_**is owned by **_Touya Mikanagi._**)

Performance # 5:

_Hands_

* * *

Tsukumo and Gareki stayed quiet for a while. Each trying to process what they saw or thought they saw.

Concealing their presence from the unsuspecting members of the Second Ship, they watched the two quietly, speculating. A blush creeps up Yogi's face as he laughs nervously at Hirato whose glasses glinted with mischief a smirk accompanying it.

Tsukumo and Gareki watched stoically the two as Yogi ceased his laughing though a hand remind behind his neck as he creeps towards the Captain, nervously bringing down the hand from his neck as the two were mere hair's breath away.

The two watchers blinked, making sure that this is not some illusion or dream as the two elders walked away from them.

Yep, they were definitely holding hands.

* * *

A/N: Thanks again to those who reviewed. :D Not much of an update but tell me what ya think.


	6. Chapter 6

**Eighty-Five Circus Performances**

_By: Sabishii-Kitsune_

_(_**_Karneval_**_is owned by _**_Touya Mikanagi_**_.)_

Performance #6:

_Band-Aids_

Azana holds his breath as she leans forward, fingers brushing against his skin, daintily presses the band aid against his skull.

He swallows silently, carefully avoiding unnecessary movements, noise or any _awkward _eye contact. She nods for him to tilt his head, slightly to the left so she can disinfect the thin cut running from his eyebrow to chin.

Azana swallows tightly, his throat drying up and the pace of his heartbeat picking up; she's close. Too close. _Too tootootoo_close—so close that Azana forgets to breathe.

He stares deeply into her eyes, only realizing he isn't breathing after she pulls away with a gentle, affirmative pat on his now-gauze covered cheek. Inhaling sharply—he hopes she doesn't notice—Azana immediately regrets his decision as he is bombarded with her scent.

Tsukumo smells faintly of vanilla and parfaits.

A/N: Thank you every much to those who took their time to read this story. To those who Favorited, Reviewed and Followed-ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU~! Suggestions are welcome.


	7. Chapter 7

**Eighty-Five Circus Performances**

_By: Sabishii-Kitsune_

_(_**_Karneval _**_is owned by _**_Touya Mikanagi_**_.)_

Performance #7:

_Here_

Yogi's heart is thumping in a steady beat of _bathump-dathump-bathump-thump-thump_.

Nai's face is the canvas of clear, turbulent fears and doubts—Yogi swallows his own fears and doubts, shakily forces his hand to move, lift and touch Nai _now_, because all he has is Yogi. All Yogi has is Nai.

All they have left now is the two of them.

Yogi firmly draws Nai towards him, encasing the small child in his arms. _I'm here_.

The raging fire burns into Nai's eyes but Yogi's heartbeat is calming as it is.


	8. Chapter 8

**Eighty-Five Circus Performances**

_By: Sabishii-Kitsune_

_(_**_Karneval _**_is owned by _**_Touya Mikanagi_**_.)_

Performance #8:

_Ointment_

Gareki doesn't understand why his hands are slightly shaking as he uncaps the small white ointment bottle.

He sits uncomfortably on the edge of the bed, eyes looking only at his hands as he scoops some of the ointment on his fingers—selfishly prolonging his movements. But the inevitable cannot be avoided.

Gareki lifts his eyes and looks at the scarred back in front of him, his hands moving unsurely and slowly towards it, the ointment barely touching the fresh wound as he moves. Biting the insides of his cheek, Gareki applies unsure, soft pressure on his movements; his hand now barely brushing against the skin but ointment is efficiently covering the wound.

Tsukumo's shoulders quivers, untamed, unsurely, unwanted but a comfort. Gareki's heart trembles with it as he thinks: this job is not for him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Eighty-Five Circus Performances**

_By: Sabishii-Kitsune_

_(_**_Karneval _**_is owned by _**_Touya Mikanagi_**_.)_

Performance #9:

_Accidents_

Iva's brow twitched, eyes narrowing in annoyance and suspicion. She briefly glances at the man beside her. _Warning_.

Tsukitachi's smile doesn't waver a bit; he lightly pushes away his short bangs to scratch a small itch on his forehead.

Iva bit her lower lip, holding on to her patience that seems to keep running low when she's with him nowadays. _Brush. Twitch_.

Damn-it. That's the fourth time. Eyebrows twitching hard, Iva turns to face the Captain—mouth open, ready to tell him _off_.

"Shall we go for some tea?" Tsukitachi meets Iva with a pleasant smile as he adjusts the lapels of coat. Iva's eyebrows twitches, mouth closing suddenly. Words forgotten, a lifetime passes and she numbly nods her head.

That smile again.

_Ugh._


	10. Chapter 10

**Eighty-Five Circus Performances**

_By: Sabishii-Kitsune_

_(_**_Karneval _**_is owned by _**_Touya Mikanagi_**_.)_

Performance #10:

_Sorry_

_I'm sorry._

Yogi is worse than Gareki.

His hands trembles and tears are threatening to flow and never stop. Tsukumo closes her eyes and tries to carry the burden for the both of them.

With one stroke of trembling hand Yogi spreads the medicine. Presses a quick kiss to the crown of Tsukumo's head.

_I'm sorry._

AN: A heartfelt thank you to those who have read this fanfic! :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Eighty-Five Circus Performances**

_By: Sabishii-Kitsune_

_(_**_Karneval _**_is owned by _**_Touya Mikanagi_**_.)_

Performance #11:

_Forget_

Slowly, carefully—Yogi presses his lips against Gareki's.

Runs a soft hand suffering from light tremors through inky black tresses—slowly, carefully.

Gareki holds Yogi tight; tight enough so Yogi won't break as he trails sleep-inducing kisses against his throat.

Yogi clenches against Gareki, body stiff with the memory of blazing fire engulfing precious ones whole.

Gareki presses his thumbs against Yogi's cheeks, kisses him as he tries to smooth away the memory.


	12. Chapter 12

**Eighty-Five Circus Performances**

_By: Sabishii-Kitsune_

_(_**_Karneval _**_is owned by _**_Touya Mikanagi_**_.)_

Performance #12:

_K_

Gareki knows he's smarter than the rest. So it was only normal, that he was the first who noticed.

I mean, Kiichi is that very subtle in hiding her distate for spotting Nai and Tsukumo together, not even tactful in sabotaging their conversation by cutting in between the two. _Nai-chan!_

Gareki watches closely with keen eyes. The line of Kiichi's smile is laced with jealousy; Gareki raises a brow.

Kiichi is jealous… but to whom is it directed?


	13. Chapter 13

**Eighty-Five Circus Performances**

_By: Sabishii-Kitsune_

_(_**_Karneval_**_is owned by _**_Touya Mikanagi_**_.)_

Performance #13:

_Sensation_

At first there is nothing but numbness and void at the pit of Iva's stomach; her mouth is threatening to open with an empty scream.

Then there's cool, icy feeling beneath her fingertips as she curls them into a sea of red. Her mouth twitches.

Warmth slowly builds up in the pit of her stomach, boiling _up up up_—creamy thighs ever-so slightly clenches, eyes squeezing shut as her fingers tighten.

Hot magma is tearing through her skin and she can feel Tsukitachi's smug smirk against her flushed skin. Iva tugs the red hair beneath her fingers hard enough to almost make Tsukitachi pull away.


	14. Chapter 14

**Eighty-Five Circus Performances**

_By: Sabishii-Kitsune_

_(_**_Karneval_**_is owned by _**_Touya Mikanagi_**_.)_

Performance #14:

_You and Me_

Kiichi raises a mocking brow at Gareki as soon as they were out of plain sight.

Gareki's face is stoic as ever as he lets go of Kiichi's arm, takes a step back to distance his persona away from the little blue devil.

There's a beat of silence before Gareki decides it's time to come out of the truth: _"So you like kh-"_

Before he can even utter the first syllable of the mystery person's name, Kiichi is unto to his mouth like a quick bolt of lock—keeping Kiichi's secret trapped between their lips.

The little blue devil pulls away, smiles _secretively_ and places a finger to her lips: _shhh._

* * *

_A/N: _This is for the dear Guest who left a request of Kiichi and Gareki. Don't worry, if this is too short-there will be more to come. Enjoy.


	15. Chapter 15

**Eighty-Five Circus Performances**

_By: Sabishii-Kitsune_

_(_**_Karneval _**_is owned by _**_Touya Mikanagi_**_.)_

Performance #15:

_Sleeping Beauty_

Nai doesn't understand why they enter her room with such contradicting colors: face down, shoulders sagging, lips in a grim line. Everything about them looks so sad, weary.

Nai doesn't understand. Her room is in bright colors, flowers (courtesy by him) of every kind littering her bed and hair. She looks like one of those princesses, Yogi or she tells him about in the stories.

She's been sleeping for a long time and Nai distractedly wonders if this is like one of those stories he was told about. His body moved in accordance, leans towards her face with soft lips planting firmly against hers.

_Nothing_—maybe after the _second or third, fourth, fifth—_

Nai leans in again.

AN: In celebration for reaching 15? chapters. Here's my one of my OTPs. Thank you readers for everything.


	16. Chapter 16

**Eighty-Five Circus Performances**

_By: Sabishii-Kitsune_

_(_**_Karneval _**_is owned by _**_Touya Mikanagi_**_.)_

Performance #16:

_Rivalry_

The tension is almost visible between the two. A fine electricity cackling between their stares turning into heated glares.

The cause of their silent yet building up heatedly showdown just a few meters away.

The pink _angel_—_scoff—_'s eyes quickly darted to the side, eyeing the _cause _of _this_; the check-out is brief, very but it has Kiichi's blood boiling in annoyance and jealousy with the mere gesture.

A determined look overcomes the pink angel's face, Kiichi's trademark mischievous smirk sliding in plalce.

_Oh, it was on_.


End file.
